


kairos

by kanzentai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzentai/pseuds/kanzentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairos (καιρός) is an ancient Greek word meaning the right or opportune moment. The ancient Greeks had two words for time, chronos and kairos. While the former refers to chronological or sequential time, the latter signifies a time lapse, a moment of indeterminate time in which everything happens.</p><p>Moriyama doesn't know shit about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kairos

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5/5 (somewhere in the world, okay) so happy morizuki day! these two just keep getting dumber and dumber i—
> 
> but yes hello this is the fic where moriyama's being super lame and izuki's being ¿¿¿izuki???
> 
> i don't know what i'm doing. [jen-nee](http://kurokonnichiwa.tumblr.com/) is my guiding light.

Alright. Okay, he’s doing this. He’s not backing out now. Nope. He’s gotta do this.

Just need to walk over, nice and calm, smile, ask him out, and be done with it.

That’s all. Just need to walk over, nice and calm, smile, ask him out, _ask him out_ , ask him _fucking out_ , and be done with it.

Totes easy peasy lemon motherfucking squeezy.

Moriyama convinces himself that the sweat rolling down his face and neck and pretty much _everywhere_ is simply because of the game they just played, and _so_ not due to the anticipation of what outcome the outrageous maneuver he’s about to implement would bring.

(Wait, what?)

It was a close match, 89-91, and painfully beautiful for Moriyama Yoshitaka’s fragile heart to handle, because there’s something about the way Izuki plays when there’s a game in his own school. It’s like he’s livelier, friskier, funnier, _sexier_.

Moriyama clutches his chest, asking Kasamatsu to bonk his head one last time before he goes out to war.

“Also, tell my children that I love them.” There’s real emotion in Moriyama’s voice, and Kasamatsu resists the urge to hurl, gulping down more water instead.

“Kise and Hayakawa don’t give two fucks about you,” he says, watching Kise run after Kuroko while Kagami runs after Kise to stop him from running after Kuroko. Hayakawa’s been yelling _CRAB, MOM, CRAB_ into his phone since five minutes ago so Kasamatsu doesn’t even bother looking in his direction.

“And,” Moriyama continues, like Kasamatsu hasn’t said anything to offend his parenting skills, “Kobori...tell him that I…” He gazes at Kobori like the way a wife does when her husband leaves for the army, and it takes actual effort for Kasamatsu to not uppercut the minimal intelligence in Moriyama’s small brain out of him.

“Now _you_ , dearest Kasamats—”

“JUST GO, YOU SPINELESS SHIT.”

Moriyama yelps as Kasamatsu kicks him, sending him two feet closer to Izuki, and Moriyama has to timeout for a moment for his heart to stop hammering and his mind to adjust to the fact that he’s going to go ask Izuki out.

Just need to walk over, not on wobbly legs, but nice and bloody calm, then smile, ask him...out…and...

That’s all. Just need to walk over, and, nice, calm, smile, _shit._

Alright, so Moriyama wasn’t exactly a pro at hitting on his crushes or talking to them or even fucking looking at them, but he _did_ pride himself in his composure which, god why, just had to go MIA today. He takes a step towards Izuki, who’s probably telling #7, Kiyoshi?, an incredible pun which _Moriyama_ should be hearing, damn it.

He falters mid-third step. He’s been thinking about this since like, the moment he first saw Izuki and subconsciously decided that rather than for girls, he was going to play for Izuki ‘from now and forevermore’. If he doesn’t do this before he graduates, and he’s graduating quite bloody soon, he’s going to regret this all his life, he knows it. There’s something about the way Izuki talks, stares, moves, smiles, cries, sweats, breathes et cetera that has Moriyama’s heart sounding like something straight from a Ling Tosite Sigure EP.

Let’s do this. Just gonna walk over, smile, ask him out, walk over, smile, cry, walk, smile, out, date, bye, smile, fucking _date_ , walk okay, smile, _DATE_.

So, Moriyama was panicking a bit, but don’t they all? From every shounen anime protagonist to every shoujo manga heroine, panicking was not uncommon. And what, if not a handsome protagonistic heroine, is Moriyama? Wait, uh.

He breathes in, glancing at Kasamatsu for some confidence, or a thumbs up, _anything_ , but looks away when all he sees is a look that promises something painful being thrown at Moriyama’s crotch if he doesn’t do this already.

Another step, and he’s closer. He can hear Izuki’s voice now, can see him with more clarity as he wipes his sweat off with the towel hanging around his neck, can almost confirm that Izuki’s lips are actually #E9BFC0 and not #F6AEBA. Almost...but….not….quite…

And he’s really, really close now. Like, if Kise was planking here, between them, all Moriyama would have to do is walk over him to reach Izuki. He’s _that_ close.

Moriyama legit hears Izuki say, “So when she found my music, I said, ‘Don’t be so judge _metal_ ’, get it?”

Moriyama internally screams. Izuki’s puns are terrible and sometimes pathetic but they are _his_ puns and if you don’t find them beautiful in some form or another then get out of Moriyama’s narrative.

“Then she saw my King Records stuff so I told her not to touch my _country_. MY COUNTRY. BECAUSE KING AND COUNTRY. DO YOU KNOW HOW ON POINT I WAS THAT DAY?”

“YES.”

Ah, that sounded awfully familiar. Moriyama’s pretty sure he’s heard that voice before. Like, he’s _definitely_ heard that voice before. Oh wait, he’s hearing that voice now too. No, well, this voice, this is a joke, yes? It can’t actually be _his_ voice that replied to Izuki now, right? Hahahaha. Moriyama’s voice? _Psshhh._ But, um, why is #7 looking this way and —

Izuki’s looking at Moriyama now.

Moriyama takes 3 seconds to gather what nominal brilliance he has and channel it into the best non-awkward, non-creepy and non-I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH-CAN-I-HOLD-YOU-IN-MY-ARMS-FOREVER smile he can smile.

Izuki, thank heavens for this beautiful creature, smiles back, dragging his towel over his hair, _Moriyama’s gone like byethanksbyebyebye_ , and says, “Hey there, Moriyama-san, right?”

Moriyama doesn’t know how he manages to say yes _and_ nod at Kiyoshi at the same time. It’s like he’s suddenly god or something.

“Was Izuki being too loud?” Kiyoshi asks, smiling, and Moriyama would normally have felt malice towards anyone who spoke to/about Izuki like it wasn’t a spiritual experience, but this guy seemed okay. Mostly dumb, but okay.

“No, not at all. I actually enjoy Izuki-kun’s puns.” Alright. Two sentences. _Alright_.

“See?” Izuki says, raising his eyebrows and gesturing to Moriyama. “ _Someone_ appreciates.” He then turns to look at Moriyama and indeed, Moriyama is really close to screaming externally. “But what’s up, what brings you to this side? Wait, don’t tell me you want to beat us up for that alley-oop because oh my god I didn’t mean to touch your—”

“AAAH no no, that’s not what this is about at all!”  _THOUGHTS, SHUT UP. BODY, STOP._ “I just wanted to, like, ask you something. Is it alright if I do?”

Moriyama’s not sure where this confidence and these words are coming from but he just wants it to keep pumpin’.

“Shoot,” Izuki says, grinning while glancing over at Kiyoshi, and Moriyama wonders if that’s an inside joke or a basketball pun or _what_ , but he doesn’t mind as long as Izuki’s grinning.

“So, well, um, do you like coffee?” Moriyama begins, although he’s learned the answer already. Girls are terrifying yet amazing and he’s _so_ glad Kanagawa girls (who know Kise who knows Moriyama) know Tokyo girls (who know Izuki).

“Coffee, I do, I do.” Izuki nods, looking at Moriyama with an expression so earnest, Moriyama feels the urge to go wash his hands for they are so impure compared to the smile of this boy. Any more sightings of Izuki’s beams will make Moriyama feel giddy.

“Cool. So, um, would you like, like to go out for like, coffee?” Moriyama’s _really_ not sure how he’s doing decently, so far, and he thinks he can hear Nakamura whistling. “Sometime?”

Izuki blinks, and Kiyoshi steps forward here, holding his palms up. In a pretty pleasant tone, he says, “Ah, give us a moment, Moriyama-san.” After which, he turns to the other side, and gestures for Izuki to do the same.

So Moriyama stands there, questioning his very reason of existence, and tries to not look at Izuki’s butt while Nakamura’s whistling gets real and fucking loud. Also Moriyama’s knees are kinda wobbling now so he’s not sure how much longer he can pretend to be anything but the ten-year-old loser he actually is.

And Moriyama’s quite sure that he’s not meant to be listening to what Kiyoshi and Izuki are talking about, but their whispers aren’t all that soft, so, well, he _does_ end up hearing bits like: _is this a date_ and _well coffee so_ and _oh shit it’s a date_ and _what now_ and _my child_ and _how to even_ and _this isn’t the time for that oh my god_ and _that alley-oop_ and _ALLEY-OOPS_ and _Izuki what does your heart say_ and _hashtag yolo_.

Okay, Moriyama probably blew it. Now Izuki thinks that Moriyama _thinks_ he likes Izuki and it’s just infatuation and not true love but just lust because Seirin tried a randomass alley-oop and so Izuki touched Moriyama’s —

“Moriyama-san?” Moriyama snaps his head up when Izuki’s voice reaches him. He’s being stared at by both Kiyoshi and Izuki. _Shit_ , he should’ve just left already, then he’d have been in the train, listening to the Studio Ghibli soundtracks he synced into his iPod yesterday in case heartbreak.

“Yeah?” Moriyama replies, his voice at a volume so low it shouldn’t have been possible to hit by a third year high school student.

“Is this a date?” Izuki’s a lot nearer now, and Moriyama fights the urge to step back. He gulps, visibly.

“Y-Yeah, a date.” _Please don’t blush._ “If— if it’s okay with you, I mean!” _Please don’t do the red oblique symbol on cheek thing._

On cue, #6, the cat-faced guy, points at Moriyama and whispers to #8, “He’s like, totally blushing, right?”

Moriyama clenches his fist. First off, these Seirin people need to learn how to whisper. Secondly, there isn’t a secondly. Someone help.

Walk? Check. Smile. Check. Ask him out. Check.

…

That wasn’t supposed to be the last item on the list.

Before Moriyama can apologize for this (not really) bigass misunderstanding and run to Kasamatsu with his tail between his legs which would then be chopped and/or used as the tool to fling Moriyama off a moving bus, Izuki inches closer. Okay, _fine_ , Moriyama’s not breathing anymore.

“Hey, are you gay?”

 _Gay_ , Moriyama’s mind repeats. He’s thought about this _a lot_ over the past few years. It’s even caused him to spend an entire night thinking about Kise’s eyes, and way too many about much more of Izuki.

Gay. Bi. Gay. Bi. ???.

Moriyama slowly breathes out, and when he breathes in again, he feels a little more composed. He bites his lower lip, holding back a laugh because he’s totally doing this, and whispers, “I’m so gay I can’t even think straight.”

Izuki blinks up at him, and there are tiny naked angels singing a weird foreign song during which Moriyama can vaguely register Kiyoshi shaking his head and #6 gasping exaggeratedly.

Nakamura’s whistling gets really obnoxious now, but when Izuki grabs Moriyama’s jersey, he doesn’t give a flying fuck about anything else. And six centimetres height difference _banzai_ because Izuki’s looking up at him with a faint blush, which may or may not be imagined, and Moriyama’s _this_ close to getting a nosebleed.

“Damn straight,” is all Izuki says as Moriyama hears Hayakawa yell something like, _DO IT FOR US_ and the others yelling, _SHIT SHIT SHIT WHAT THE FUCK MORIYAMA DON’T TURN HOLY FUCK DON’T TURN YOU SHITFACE BLOODY JUST DON’T_ and that just makes Moriyama turn but it kind of ends as a half-, no, _quarter-_ turn before the basketball hits him smack in the center of the back of his head and the impact is so strong that it has Moriyama crashing into Izuki who’s in turn screaming and falling to the ground and —

Moriyama’s pretty sure he’s broken two incisors and maybe a canine too, and Izuki’s blinking too many times for it to not be creepy, but there’s this sudden realization that Izuki’s lips are only three and a half centimetres away which punches Moriyama right in the fucking gut and he’s _dying_ god _damn_ it.

He can’t words. His insides are karaokeing with TK. That’s all.

Moriyama pulls back, more out of shock that he somehow left a bite mark on the forehead of his crush of a whole bloody year, than anything else. Worry, somehow, takes priority the instant Izuki opens his eyes and tugs Moriyama down by his hair and says, “We, Moriyama-san, are made for each other.”

Moriyama wonders if this is what a concussion feels like. He manages a pathetic “ _Wait, what, why_ ,” though. Thank _god_ he manages a pathetic _wait, what, why._

Izuki grins — JFC?! So close?! To Moriyama’s face?! SOS?! — and replies, “‘Cause you ground me. Literally.”

He pulls Moriyama down and it’s so _unaligned_ that Moriyama’s nose bumps against Izuki’s cheekbone but Moriyama’s probably in the afterlife now (he’s 97% sure) so he doesn’t worry for his nasal fossa. And as he’s making up his mind about whether Kise’s whines and Kasamatsu’s swears in the background are real or not, he realizes something: “Izuki. Dude, _fuck_ , it’s #D4ACAD.”

Three hours later, they’re walking out of the hospital, holding hands and giggling and being giant nerds.

—————

Later, Kuroko confesses that he witnessed Moriyama kissing Izuki’s forehead in the hospital when he thought no one was around, and everyone royally loses their shit. The next day, Moriyama finds himself banned from practice for being a ‘gaylord casanova’, and Izuki doesn’t understand why all of Seirin is having a midlife crisis concurrently.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~NOT~~ SORRY. PLEASE LOVE ME.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://aobaba.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sharrkans) and give me cookies bye.


End file.
